Symbols
Symbols are a series of seals and markings used extensively by witches, drawn as representations of various magical concepts. They are usually incorporated into rituals though, they may also act as physical representations of spells as well. Different symbols come in a variety of designs ranging from simple to intricate. Although rarely, symbols in the series may not always have a mystical significance attached to them. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series have appeared in different images and forms which are considered symbols of power, corruption and many other meanings. Pentagram The Pentagram is a five pointed star encased in a circle and one of the most common symbol used by witches. It is the representation of the main elements that abound in the world: Air, Earth, Fire, Water and Spirit. In the series, several powerful witches use the pentagram to strengthen their magic or destroy a threat. *Emily Bennett was the first witch seen to use this symbol to prevent the release of the vampires of the tomb. She destroyed her talisman using the pentagram and the magic of her descendant. *Sheila Bennett used the pentagram to open the door of the tomb, but due to the hard work and magic used to maintain the seal down, the original spell canceled, and the seal is broken, freeing the vampires. *Esther uses this symbol when she attempted to use a spell to reverse the vamprism in the Original Vampires. According to her words, each of the points of the pentagram is for each of her children: Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah. *Aja was seen using a pentagram along with her coven when they attempted a spell that would cleanse Bonnie of Expression. *The Witch of The Five was the witch who created symbols of the Hunter's Mark found on the left arm on each of the members of the Five of which, a pentagram is included. During their creation, each hunter stood at five points surrounding the witch, it can be assumed that each hunters represents an edge of the pentagram. *Freya used the pentagram when she attempted to bind Hope's werewolf side in order to save the latter's mother. She chanted the incantation while putting the moonstone in the middle of the pentagram then proceeded to move the stone toward Hope's forehead. She was stopped by Klaus, who angrily halted the ceremony. Triquetra The Triquetra is typically shown as a symmetrical, triangular shape with three interlaced lobes encased within a circle. It is a symbol commonly used to link three objects or people together for various reasons. Each point of the triqueta represents one of the three objects being bound. In Death and the Maiden, Qetsiyah has been the only witch that has been seen using this symbol, which was done when she linked Amara, Elena and Katherine together to draw power to perform the Anchor Transference Ritual to bestow Anchor-ship to Bonnie. Lockwood's Cave Symbols The Lockwood's Cave are full of archaic symbols engraved or painted in deep caves dug under the property of the Lockwood founding family. They were used by natives to express significant events that occurred during that time. Many of their meanings still remain a mystery however, several of them have be discovered by Alaric during his study of them. *'Life and Death:' A drawing is shown of to represent a being alive when it is faced upwards. If it is faced downwards, they represent said being to be dead. *'Vampire:' Vampires in these drawings are represented with an image, rather ironically, of the sun and two fangs. The Sun is used as part of the symbol for vampires due to it being used in Esther's spell. The fangs are the main feature of the vampires for their livelihood. *'Werewolf:' The werewolves in these drawings are represented with the moon and two fangs. The Moon is used as part of the symbol for werewolves due their nature of turning on the full moon. The fangs are the main feature of the werewolves for their livelihood. *'Witch:' A witch is represented by a drawing of the object which they used most frequently. In many cases, the design of their talisman. *'Animal:' Unlike other symbols, animals are symbolized with its own form, or in ancient times, was the most common animal in the land representing others. *'Human:' Generally, humans were represented by a basic shape, which has two arms, two legs, a balanced body and a head. The face, and other brands, were rarely painted, because the ancients consider themselves equal since Creation. The Ouroboros The was originally depicted in We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes as representation of Silas, the first immortal. The symbol itself shows a serpent or dragon eating its own tail in a never ending cycle in a sense of constant re-creation. This is fitting for Silas and his doppelgängers as the doppelgängers were Nature's way of creating something that could die in Silas' stead as they are mystically recurring and the only balance to true immortality. Hunter's Mark The Hunter's Mark symbols are very similar to the Icelandic , but distinct as the Vegvísir has eight arms while the Hunter's mark has six. This symbol apparently is related to the Supernatural Hunter, is a kind of map that unfolds every time one member of the five hunters kills a vampire or hybrid leading to the Tomb of the immortal Silas. Only a potential hunter can see the symbol. Expression Triangle The Expression Triangle is the representation of twelve humans, twelve demons (hybrids), and twelve witches sacrifices in places strategically located which form a triangle. The images inside the triangle are two skeletons and a flower. The symbols of three species in the book where it describes the Expression Triangle, are symbols of three planets in the solar system. *The humans' symbol represents "Earth". The Earth is the planet on which our lives become manifest, and the cross of matter is placed in the center, surrounded by the circle of Spirit, within which all life is contained. *The demons' symbol represents "Neptune". Neptune is the crescent of soul impaled upon the cross of matter. Soul reaches upwards but is penetrated, or trapped, by matter. It symbolizes soul's suffering while it is encased in matter, and its longing to return to its source - the spirit. *The witches' symbol (Lalande version) represents "Uranus". Uranus shows the cross of matter bracketed by two arcs of soul facing away from each other, one towards the past and one towards the future, harnessed by the cross of matter between them, over a small circle of spirit indicating the power of the mind to harness natural forces. Humans_(planet-earth).jpg|Humans Demons_(planet-neptune).jpg|Demons Witches_(planet-uranus).jpg|Witches Mark of Arcadius The Mark of Arcadius is a mystical eight arm symbol with four points ending with a triangle that has direct connections to Hell. It was first seen by Georgina Dowling during her brief visit to hell in which she left a tattoo of the same symbol on her right abdomen. The symbol was seen again on the Staff of Arcadius. It was shown by Seline that it can be used as part of a ritual to summon Arcadius or pay tribute to him with the right conditions. Throughout The Originals Series shows a series of symbols and designs used by witches in their spells. These symbols seem to be an integral part of the Ancestral Magic and Sacrificial Magic. Ancestral Magic Seals During the sacrificial ceremony officiated by Genevieve with the two Harvest Girls Monique Deveraux and Abigail two symbols are present on either side of the altar and two on the altar itself. They are circular symbols containing braided lines and glyphs from unknown meaning. Similar seals were often used by the witches of the French Quarter Coven. These are mainly circles containing lines and designs, such as that used by Davina to arouse clairvoyance and discover the exact point where Finn was hiding. Norse Runes Used almost exclusively by Esther, runes are the ancient alphabet used by the Norse population. Each rune has a precise meaning, but Esther uses them to write the name of her children when she wants to put a spell on them. This practice was seen when she bound them together with a blood spell and a second time when she magically branded Kol, by displaying on the boy's arm runes that she had drawn in the sand. Runes are also on the walls of the cave, where the young Mikaelsons engraved their names in stone. Her daughter, Freya Mikaelson, also adopted the use of Runes in her spells such as when she used a rune of the word "baby" to find Hope and when she used her linking spell to link her siblings together to perform a variation of The Immortality Slumber Spell. Sacrificial Magic Symbols Sacrificial Magic makes use of different symbols. One of the most powerful spells of sacrificial involves placing the victim in a circle containing drawings of crosses and snakes. Papa Tunde's magic hallmark was a cross surmounted by two oblique lines. Sacrificial symbols differ from user to user. As such, victims of Eva Sinclair, Finn Mikaelson and Papa Tunde all have different marks on their foreheads. SacrificialSymbol.png|Papa Tune's Sacrificial Symbol MikaelSacrifice1.png|Finn's Sacrificial Symbol Normal TheOriginals216-2504.jpeg|Eva Sinclair's Sacrificial Symbol Dark Magic Symbols Very little is known about Dark Magic and its origins, but we know that Dahlia, Esther and Freya are among the most skilled witches in this branch of Witchcraft. To defeat the witch Eva Sinclair, Esther has provided her daughter Freya a powerful spell that belongs to the dark magic and that makes use of a vaguely alchemical symbol consisting of a triangle in which the victims are laid and three forks on each side, the all designed with what looks like the white chalk. The witch then acts as an intermediary between the victims and a source of external power, being poised between the inside and the outside of the symbol, as a real "bridge". Dark Magic symbols were also seen written all over the walls inside of Eva Sinclair's house. Sigils Sigils are complicated magical symbols weaponized and condensed to its most potent form. Little is known it's origins although they have been shown to be used by the 1,000 year old witch Freya Mikaelson. One such sigil was used by Freya to restrain and weaken the Beast, Lucien Castle. She would have been successful had it not been for The Ancestors' interference. *In Gather Up the Killers, an unknown sigil started to appear in witch territories of New Orleans, leading Sofya to believe the witches were meeting and aligning for power against Marcel. The sigil itself appears to be the and represents the Hollow but nothing else is currently known. Trivia *The pentagram is one of the oldest symbols shown used by witches having shown to be a part of the original Brotherhood of the Five. *The pentagram is associated with evil actions, and evil beings, but it is actually neutral, just depends on the purpose of the beings that use it, as well as the consequences. *The symbols of supernatural species in the Expression Triangle, represents three elements: Humans represent Earth, Demons represent Water, and Witches represent Air. *The runes used by Esther are usually either Elder Futhark or Futhorc. *The metal clasp on Freya's Talisman is inscribed with a Triquetra though there is no indication of significance of the symbol, whether either for magical or decorative purposes. Gallery Soul Brand2.png|Soul Brand SacrificeBecks1.png|Sacrificial Symbol used in Papa Tunde's spell MikCrest.png|Mikaelson family crest SecretApartment1.png|Code Normal TheOriginals211-0356KlausDavina.jpeg Pentagram-witches-ritual.jpg Runic3.png Expression pentagram.png|An inverted pentagram, part of the Hunter's mark Symbol1.png Symbol5.png|Ansel's Symbol Runesarmskaleb1.png Mark2.png Original names witch spell.jpg Normal TheOriginals213-1508.jpeg Syombol6.png Normal TheOriginals218-0873.jpeg EstherGrimoire.png Symbol8.png Gemini Cloaking Spell.png Mind breach spell.png|Mind breach spell Sigil0.png TO 4x01 Ouroboros Sigil.png|Ouroboros Sigil ArcadiusMark1.png ArcadiusMark2.png TO401-123-Freya.jpg|Seven-pointed star TO403-063-Sigil.png TO403-084-Sigils.png Magic-star.jpg ImmortSlum1.png Normal TheOriginals207-0538LenoreVincent-0.jpeg TO510-114-Witches.png See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Lists Category:Objects